battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalani/Canon
Kalani was an super tactical droid that fought against the evil Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars on Onderon with Sanjay Rash. After the formation of the Galactic Empire, Kalani would keep his battle droids active, forming an holdout on the planet Agamar before being discovered by members of the early Rebellion. Personality Kalani was always talking about the power of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He could be best described as a very loyal, calculating and cold droid, never letting emotions interfering with his job. While he'll work with people for a short amount of time, he isn't above turning against them if his orders dictate it. Later, he became more concerned for the world than just the Separatists. History Onderon Rebellion Kalani was one of the first new super tactical droids. In response to Onderon's King, Sanjay Rash's problems with dealing with the terrorists, Kalani was sent to act as general in charge of the CIS droid forces by Count Dooku. Kalani, along with Onderon royal militia general Tandin. and Gen. Kalani.]] Kalani & Tandin torturing and interrogating terrorist leader, Saw Guerra. When Tandin showed compassion for Gerrera's pain, Kalani was intrigued, but unimpressed. Kalani was later present at Rash's public execution of Dendeup. Kalani correctly calculated that the terrorists would attack and was able to capture them using an ambush by B2 super battle droids. Tandin, however, turned against Rash, and with the help of a Jedi Commander Tano, was able to escape Kalani's heroic ambush. Later, Kalani watched with Rash as riots engulfed Iziz. orchestrated an attack on the rebel hideout with newly designed HMP Droid Gunships. After the attack failed due to the interference of the Jedi and the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, Kalani was present when King Rash once again appealed to Dooku for more assistance. Dooku listened to Kalani's report on the situation before agreeing that Onderon was a lost cause and ordering a withdrawal of the Separatist forces there to Agamar. Kalani unceremoniously raised a blaster and executed Rash as he sat on his throne. Agamar Kalani commanded a Separatist Supply Ship and took his forces to Agamar. When the evil Republic attacked the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems, Kalani's Separatist Supply Ship was shot down. In 19 BBY, the Separatist Droid Army was shut down but Kalani and his battle droids weren't not shot down. When Rebel Alliance soldiers arrived on Agamar to steal Confederate weapons and bombs, they went inside the Confederacy's Supply Ship and were captured by B1 Battle Droids by a ray shield, similar to one in 2005 Grievous's ''Invisible Hand''. They were knocked out by the Confederate droids and taken to the Bridge of Supply Ship greeting Generalt Kalani. Kalani stated that not all Separatist droids were shut down and he was going to end Clone Wars for the Separatist Alliance. Furious, Rex tried to convince Kalani to change his mind, but the super tactical droid didn't care. After calculating the battle, Kalani had lost due to the Jedi. Then, the Galactic Empire arrived and Kalani and the Rebels teamed up against the Empire. After that, Kalani left Agamar and stated he wouldn't help the Rebels since he calculated they would lose since the Imperial's strength. Category:Super Tactical Droids Category:Heroes Category:Battle Droids Category:Canon Pages Category:Battle Droid Generals Category:Smart people